


The One

by CrejaPatata



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Miong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - ABO, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Miong is horny, Need to go to church after this, Omega pretending to beta, Omega!Pole, Pole in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pole's heat came a lot earlier than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Beware the Historical Inaccuracy. This is an AU with a semi-established world. Heh.

One of the great things about the culture of the natives of the Philippine Islands is its great respect for the Omegas. The people have a culture of understanding the importance of the Omegas in the home, the basic social institution and the foundation of the future generations.

Every Omega in a family would be greatly protected by Alpha family members, who often make sure that the Alphas who would dare show interest would be worthy of his or her hand and would cherish their beloved Omega as a proper mate would. The Alpha then would have to do a series of tasks, some of which may be as arduous as having to carry a carabao on one’s back for the Omega and their family’s dinner, or it may be as simple as singing outside the home of the Omega, hoping not to be poured with another Alpha’s piss. The Filipinos call it ‘panliligaw’.

The Spaniards call it bullshit.

When they arrived and introduced their culture to the Filipinos, it was inevitable that among the many things that they introduced was their own viewpoint on the gender dynamics. Omegas became a means to an end by the Alphas to produce their heirs—living baby factories so to speak. Betas became generally ignored instead of being respected as the great balancer—the ones who made sure that the two genders are in check. Alphas… well, for some reason Alphas dominated everything. Alphas suddenly became the most important of the three genders just because of their naturally stronger and taller stature. Nearly gone was the view that in order for a family to be actually a  _family_ is the presence of a physically strong Alpha and an equally emotionally and mentally strong Omega.

Fortunately however, not all Filipinos have adapted this adapted this attitude.

Unfortunately for Apolinario Mabini however, he seemed to be surrounded with Alpha males who had. And it was starting to take a toll on him.  

“I see nothing wrong in allowing Betas and Omegas to receive the same rights and benefit as Alphas,” he said, more or less rephrasing the same words he’s used again and again in their discussion of rights to be laid down in the Constitution. “Don’t the two other genders have equal importance in our society?” He asked, his leveled tone masking his exasperation.

“With all due respect Señor Mabini, while the other two genders are indispensable, it is only the Alphas who has actually done something for our motherland.” Pedro Paterno countered, who may not actually have any idea what the word ‘respect’ in the first place means. For how can one use the word respect and at the same time ignore the gender who allowed him to be present in the world in the first place?

Mabini needn’t say anything to counter the man however, as it was obvious that it wasn’t just him who had found Paterno’s words offensive.

General Antonio Luna suddenly rose from his seat on the far end of the long table. “ _Puñeta!”_  he growled, punching the table with his fist, the other pointing his finger at the space between Paterno’s eyes. “Respect?! Have  ** _you_** no respect for your Omega who gave birth to you and nurtured you, you  _coño?!_ ”

Other members of the Cabinet also stood up, half of which ready to hold back a raging Luna, the other half ready to avoid the ill tempered General.

It wasn’t hard to see which of these Alphas were recognizing the more superior Alpha.

And the other superior Alpha in the room who was seated on the General’s opposite end and who Mabini is seated beside to, wasn’t impressed.

“Stand down, General.” Señor Presidente, Emilio Agunaldo, calmly commanded. His voice quieter than Luna’s but no less imposing. “There is no need for violence in discussing such matters.”

“So you agree with him, Señor Presidente? That Omegas and Betas have not done anything for their country?” Luna’s face spoke volumes of rage. “I have seen these men and women who did not care about their gender first hand in the battlefield doing what they could for  _Las Islas Filipinas_ who sacrificed their lives for her! And this  _coño_  dare say that?!”

Aguinaldo sat still, who managed to give a quick side-eyed view to Mabini, as if silently asking permission on what course of action to do.

The Prime Minister briefly met his eyes, enough for the President to get his message.  _It’s all up to you. I’ve already given my stand with regards to this matter._

Eventually Emilio spoke. “We are still in the stage of discussion of what should and shouldn’t be in our Constitution, gentlemen. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion that I believe we should all express.” He then sighed. “But I believe that our discussion has taken a toll on all of us, let us retire for the day and continue our plans for the country on Monday.”

Grumbles were heard and as per usual practice, the President was first to leave the room, followed by the Prime Minister who was carried over to his rattan hammock, by his two most trusted aides, and if the Cabinet members followed protocol, the General followed.

* * *

 

Leaving the testosterone filled room was a relief for Apolinario.  

Usually the scent of an Alpha can be blocked off with a locally concocted herb, but to be placed in a room where almost everyone is an Alpha and stay there for hours would take a toll on someone who shouldn’t even be in the same room as them in the first place.

Had he been a Beta like what he’s pretending to be, he wouldn’t even be experiencing this.

But alas, he’s not a Beta, nor an Alpha pretending to a Beta in order to avoid responsibilities.

Rather, Apolinario Mabini is an Omega pretending to be a Beta in order to  ** _bear_** responsibilities.

One of his aides, Bene, carefully laid him on the bed the dining chair, and Mabini gave the man a small thank you, before dismissing him. As he sat and waited for the servantmaids to bring him tonight’s dinner in the small dining room that he often uses that’s away from where lavish ones that the other Cabinet members use for such an occasion, he happened to chance upon the calendar that was hanging on the nearby wall and absentmindedly repeated the date in his head. Not long after, he mentally cursed.

His heat was due again soon.

Usually, unbonded Omegas, whether male or female, are placed in that part of the house away from the public as their scent would catch the attention of sexual predators, especially unbonded Alphas who are more prone to giving in to their rut at the scent of a virgin Omega.

Ever since Apolinario’s youth though, he’s never had the experience of locking himself up in a room and wait for his heat to pass due to varying reasons. First was that when he was young, their home wasn’t huge enough to have such a luxury, and that he knows his parents have a much bigger priority of keeping them well fed rather than keeping him sexually satisfied. Second, for some reason, his mother knew when he was going to have his first heat (although it was probably because of the symptoms that he wasn’t aware were the signs of his oncoming heat), his mother already had an herbal remedy ready—one for masking his scent, the other for suppressing his heat

Besides, he didn’t have the time. There were so many things to be done and so much time that would be going to waste if Apolinario was to give in to his heat. He would’ve been found out by the teachers at Letran and Santo Tomas, and then he wouldn’t be what he would be today.

But just because he’s under suppressants, doesn’t mean that the heat’s effects would dissipate for such a period entirely. Of course not. The herbal suppressants only lessen what would be the gravest effect of the heat, and that is to give himself to the nearest Alpha and copulate with him or her. But while he wouldn’t catch the scent of an Alpha as much as the nearest Omega would, with an Omega’s heightened sense of smell during their heat period, it would still be inevitable for him to catch the scent of a strong Alpha that would stand above the rest. The scent that would overwhelm all the other scents.

The person that most romantic Omegas would refer to as ‘The One’.

According to what Mabini has read on the few books that they have about pre-Spanish Filipinas, it isn’t uncommon for Omegas to be given suppressants prior to meeting the men and women who are interested in courting them. It was said that the reason for the choosing of an Alpha was not because of their success on the tasks given by the Alpha father or mother but because the scent of the courting Alpha was the one that appealed the most to an Omega. Thus, being the ‘One’.

Now, Mabini didn’t consider himself as the romantic type. But he was a child once, and as a child he daydreamed that he would one day meet his strong loving Alpha and he or she would make him rethink his heat cycle from a burden to a blessing.

The time for daydreaming however, has passed and at the moment he has to focus on the present–on getting the necessary herbs for his heat suppressant. Because should he not be able to make one in time… well, that hasn’t happened so far and he hoped it never would.

The sound of the seat opposite creaking opposite him snapped him back to the reality.

“Señor Presidente!” Apolinario said, surprised. “I didn’t notice you. My apologies.”

Aguinaldo brushed it off. “It’s alright, Señor Mabini. Your thoughts were somewhere else.” He paused as a servant boy placed dining utensils on his side of the table. “If I may, is it perhaps about Paterno’s words?”

Mabini’s answer was a patient smile. “As you said, Señor Presidente, a whole day of discussion has taken a toll on everyone. Exhaustion has a way of removing the filter between the brain and mouth.”

The President nodded, his lips forming a straight line, obviously half-satisfied with Mabini’s words.

Neither of the two spoke until their meal for the evening arrived and even as they ate, none exchanged words. Nevertheless, there was a comfortable silence between them. The way Aguinaldo held himself around Mabini showed that he was comfortable with him, uncaring if he wasn’t much of a talker. He briefly wondered if the President would act like this if he found out that Mabini was an Omega.

Alphas are generally known to be more comfortable around Betas than other Alphas around. It was said that it was because Betas are less of a threat than others of their own gender, as between the two, it’s much easier to submit a Beta to an Alpha’s will than a fellow Alpha.

Is this what Aguinaldo thought of him? That’s why he’s more comfortable with Mabini?

Now Apolinario doesn’t know he should be flattered or insulted.

The President placed his spoon on the side and looked at Mabini, prompting the other to pause his dining. “I don’t want to boost Luna’s ego but… I actually share the opinion with him. Omegas and Betas are very important members of our society.” He sighed. “And I apologize that I had not said anything sooner in your gender’s defense. I was trying to—“

“Keep everything at peace. I know, Señor Presidente. You’re just doing your—“

“Miong.”

Mabini blinked. “Pardon?”

Aguinaldo laughed softly, placing his hands together under his chin. “I consider you my friend, Mabini. And as such, I believe that it’s time for you to call me by my first name as well as my nickname.”

Now, who was Mabini to say that they shouldn’t be considered friends considering that they talk to each other every day, not merely about politics but about everything and anything under the sun? He supposed that it was high time that they considered themselves as… friends.

Growing up, he didn’t have many friends, paranoid as he was that they’d discover that he’s not a Beta but an Omega. And if they did find out, all of his hopes and dreams of having a decent education while pursuing his dream of helping his family would vanish. ‘Tis better safe than sorry after all.

“Then if I were to call you  _Miong_ ,” he allowed the words to linger in his mouth a while longer. “Then you may call me Pole.” The nickname that his only his family, so far, has called him.

Agui— _Miong_  smiled, the dimples on his face emphasized. “Pole, then.” To which Apolinario responded with a smile of his own.

Then out of nowhere, Apolinario’s breath hitched. For some reason, the President’s scent came a lot stronger than the usual. Despite used to being beside the man and being aware of the other’s scent, it was the first time that it came suddenly to the point that it overwhelmed him.

His heat was manifesting itself much, much earlier than expected.

Breathing through his mouth as not to inhale more of the Alpha’s scent, Mabini knew that he’d have to cut his dinner and their conversation short. Ignoring the concerned look the President is giving him, he gestured to one of his aides who had immediately gone to his side the moment he saw Mabini’s uncomfortable situation.

It wasn’t long before another aide came with the hammock and helped him to it. “My apologies, Señor Presidente.” He managed to gasp out, even as he closed his eyes and placed two fingers on the side of his head to control the nausea that’s already forming.

Barely had his aides managed to walk out of the small dining room when his vision turned to darkness.

* * *

 

“My apologies Señor Presidente, but Señor Mabini requested that no one be allowed to enter his room.”

Aguinaldo looked at the soldier incredulously. “So you are going to disobey a direct order from your President?”

The two soldiers that guarded the door to Mabini’s room looked at each other, and then the one Emilio was talking out pulled out a piece of folded paper in his pocket. “With all due respect Señor Presidente, Señor Mabini expected that you would say that and in that occasion, we’re asked to give you this.”

Aguinaldo quickly took the paper from the soldier’s hand.

“ _Señor Miong,_

_My sincerest apologies for earlier. I would like to be alone for a while. Worry not for I know how to take care of myself. Don’t take it against these soldiers if they don’t let you allow you near me. You are the Chief of the Armed Forces, and should you do as you wish and ignore my request, you may lose more than these men when you pull rank and strip them of theirs._

_Pole_

As he folded the paper back in its place, Emilio frowned. The handwriting was Mabini’s, yes. But it lacked the usual elegance that Mabini used when composing the usual letters and documents. It seemed… too rushed. Like he was in a hurry to get the message across and feared that something horrible should happen have he had not gone directly to the point.

But that’s the thing.

Mabini’s letter didn’t get to the point.

He didn’t even say if he was sick, and if he was, what was it?

And why is Mabini telling him that he shouldn’t be worried about it?

Emilio shook his head, gestured the soldiers to return as they were before taking off away from the quarters area of the mansion.

It was impossible not to worry about the Beta. Mabini was the type of person who’d mostly keep to himself, and speaks only when business it at hand. Besides, despite the paralytic being a Beta, Emilio wouldn’t deny that he may have a little crush on him. How could anyone not when faced with such an intelligent and kind man such as Pole?

At an early age, everyone is informed that biology dictates that Male or Female Alphas and Omegas with each other regardless of sex and Betas go with other Betas, provided that they be the opposite sex. An Alpha or an Omega may be with a Beta, too, provided still that the two are of opposite sex.

Also, it’s because what the Church states.

But the Church needn’t know about his little crush and he doesn’t care what the Church thinks right now because he’s thinking of something far more important.

On his way back to his quarters on the opposite end of the mansion, he passed on the grounds to clear his mind, trying to rethink of Mabini’s words.

Perhaps Mabini can really take care of himself? He is after all a grown man, and his aides are surely there to assist him if needed, right?

But just as he was convincing himself of these words, he happened to hear familiar voices speaking in a hushed manner, not far from the small cottage that lead to the servant’s cottage.

The two Beta aides that was supposed to be with Mabini.

Emilio hid behind the wall so hear the two better.

“– _do you mean there’s none? How could there be none left?! It’s supposed to be found around here!”_

_“Well it isn’t okay? I tried to look for the leaves here, and I also asked around the market!”_

_“Puñeta. If Señor Mabini finds out about this…”_

_“_ Find out about what?”

Emilio knew he shouldn’t have spoken too soon so he could finally have an idea as to what kind of sickness Mabini had (aside from the obvious), but based on what he picked up from the conversation, the two other Beta aides had been tasked to search some sort of leaves which he immediately assumed were vital to Mabini’s health.

You couldn’t blame him for worrying.

The two aides stood straight when the President revealed himself, each having the look of a man who has been caught with their hands inside the dulce jar.

“I would like an answer, gentlemen.” Emilio said, squaring his shoulders intending to look as intimidating as possible in order to assert authority. “What is it that you worry about that you fear Se _ñor_  Mabini would find out?”

Like the soldiers that stood outside Mabini’s room, the two looked at each other.

Then, the older of the two aides spoke. “I’m sorry Señor Presidente, but Señor Mabini would not have wanted that information to be shared with anyone, señor.”

“What do you—“

A sweet scent stopped Emilio from continuing.

It wasn’t one that one would equate with the smell of a freshly baked ensaymada from a bakery, or with any sweets for that matter.

It was the sweet scent of an Omega that was in full heat.

And Emilio was right smack in the direction where it was being projected.

Sweat poured from his pores as he tried to control himself. The scent was coming from the servant’s quarters, and it would cause such a scandal if he were to come in and copulate with that Omega in heat, whoever that servant Omega may be.

But a part of his being is telling him that it couldn’t be a servant Omega because he knows the smell of their Omega servants, and none of them held this particular scent. It couldn’t be a Beta servant obviously.

Whoever this Omega is, their distinct scent which reminded Emilio partly of dark coffee and strangely, parchment and ink, is making Emilio lose his willpower.

He’s going into rut.

_Hijo de puta._

“You two,” he growled, grabbing the two by the collar. “Find whatever it was Pole needed.”

“B-but Señor—“

“ ** _Now._** ”

Perhaps he ordered the two Betas with more force than he intended because they immediately scampered away, not even looking back at the President as they did so.

Now alone, Emilio tried to control himself, trying to stay still as much as possible. His instincts were telling him to go after the sweet Omega’s scent. But the other, more rational part of him, told him to stay away and go after Mabini’s aides in an effort to help Mabini get better.

But the scent of the Omega, whoever he or she was, has a strong pull.

Against his better judgment, he followed the scent.

* * *

 

Mabini was in agony.

How else can anyone define his current state of being? Sprawled on one of the single sized bed of his aides, his body in literal heat, groaning and moaning for something that wouldn’t be given him—he really was, for the lack of a better word, in agony.

For reasons he couldn’t explain, his heat had come days too early. He wasn’t sure whether something triggered it, or perhaps he made a miscalculation. Either way, what happened was he didn’t have enough time to concoct the herbal medicine his mother had provided for him, and now, for the first time in his life, he was experiencing a full on heat.

Perhaps this was a side effect of using the herbal suppressant for this long.

Most Omegas didn’t use it for more than ten years for during which the courting period was more than ever.

But Mabini wasn’t most Omegas.

That’s why he’s here on the bed, sweating heavily and clutching the sheets and his member, moaning and groaning, wanting to be filled by something big, something strong…

“ _Mabini_?”

Unaware that he shut his eyes, he looked up at the entrance of the door, and the scent of the other satisfying his senses. His mouth drooled and his entrance wet as he moaned, “ _Alpha.”_

Emilio couldn’t believe his eyes. The last thing he expected when he pushed the door open was the sight of a naked Apolinario leaning on the headboard, legs spread wide with his entrance glistening with self-lubricant, an invitation, if Emilio ever needed one.

He nearly lost the sense to close and lock the door behind him.

“Mabini,” he repeated as he went to the Be—no, Omega, who upon calling his name, moved to approach Emilio and he had to hasten his steps fearing that Mabini might fall over the bed in his attempt to get to him.

Just as he was bending over the bed in order to help the Omega back in the center, surprisingly strong pair of hands pulled him by the collar and on top of the other man, his hands quick enough to support him at the side of Mabini’s head.

“ _Alpha,_ ” Mabini moaned, hands trembling as he tried to unbutton Emilio’s coat.

Emilio quickly caught each with of his own hands. It wasn’t right, no matter how he wanted to. Mabini wasn’t in his right state of mind. He needed to know if Mabini actually wants this if he wanted to—

 _“_ Miong,  _please_.”

It was perhaps the first time Emilio undressed himself so quickly. It didn’t matter what direction his coat, pants, shoes was thrown into, what mattered was that he’s clothes were off and he was on top of Mabini, kissing him on the lips and feeling whatever part of skin he can.

The Alpha’s kisses trailed lower, travelling from his chin to down to the neck, biting each as he did so, receiving a moan from every bite and every kiss. His hands too travelled downward, past the stomach, past the hard member, and down to Mabini’s puckering hole, spreading the legs wide for the other man.

“You’re so wet, Pole.” He said to the other man, a finger playfully teasing around the wet entrance.

The other man’s response was groan. “M-miong…”

Emilio chuckled and placed a finger slowly in, wriggling it around Mabini’s insides, prompting the other to gasp. Being the tease that he was, he removed his finger, and before Mabini can say anything, he pushed three in simultaneously.

Mabini squirmed and closed his eyes in pleasure as Emilio fucked him with his fingers. Sounds he never expected that he’s capable of escaped his mouth as great warmth pooled around his stomach until—

The Alpha pulled out his fingers.

And pushed in his cock.

Emilio spread the other man’s legs and positioned around his hips to get a more comfortable position as he pushed himself deeper in.

“Mabini, you’re so warm.” He groaned, thrusting his hips. “You feel so good Mabini. So perfect.”

The Omega was in too deep in his pleasure to give a coherent response; all that he’s saying is, “Yes. Please. So good.”

His bent over Mabini once more kissing the neck and moving his tongue whichever part of the other man he can taste.

Eventually, everything reached its climax as it wasn’t soon before Mabini came, his knot forming around Aguinaldo’s cock who eventually came inside the other man, shouting “ ** _Pole!_** ” and biting that skin that connected the neck and shoulder as he did so.

Mabini’s body welcomed the sperm, recognizing that an Alpha’s seed was long due. Knotting usually lasted about an hour, and it would hurt the two of them should either attempt to remove themselves from the other.

The Alpha rested his head on the other’s chest, giving small fluttery kisses and whispering words of promises and comfort to the other man long passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 

The first thing Mabini noticed when he came to was how sticky and warm his body felt, despite being naked. The next was the warmth behind his back and around his stomach.

And the scent of sex and an Alpha in the air. In particular, Emilio Aguinaldo.

He looked down to his stomach, noticing an arm wrapped around it.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” the husky voice of the other man made him shiver, and he sincerely hoped the other man didn’t notice.

There was movement behind him, and the warmth behind his back dissipated. Turning his head, he saw a butt-naked Emilio Aguinaldo take a nearby chair and placed it near the foot of the bed where Mabini lay.

It was one of the most unusual things to wake up to.

And the most awkward.

It wasn’t that hard to figure what happened. His heat came, the nearest Alpha (who was the President of all people!) was overcome by instinct and they copulated.

How long and how many times they’ve done it was immaterial.

What’s important was that he was found out.

An awkward silence hung over the two, far, far different from the one silence that they shared at the dinner they had last night. Outside, the sun shone in a way that informed him that it was already past breakfast and nearing noon.

“Señor Presidente—“

“Señor Mabini—“

The two looked at each other in surprise, before each gave a chuckle.

“Mabini, please, you may go first.” The President gestured, not at all caring of his and Mabini’s lack of clothing.

Apolinario pursed his lips. “If you would permit, Señor Presidente, I would like to tender my resignation effective immediately.”

All good humor drained from Emilio’s face. “What?”

“I am no longer fit for duty, Señor.” Mabini explained so casually as if he were merely stating a fact. “I have committed fraud against you and the government. I have introduced myself to you and the Cabinet as a Beta when in fact I’m an Omega—“

“Your being an Omega does not change who you are, Mabini.” The Alpha moved and sat on the part of the bed not far from the Omega. “If anything, it is I who is at fault. I had caved into my instincts, and violated your right to privacy.” He took one of Mabini’s hands and kissed it. “Forgive me, Mabini. I took advantage of you in your weakest state.”

Apolinario shivered at the contact. He searched for the part of him that regretted what happened. There was none. “I don’t regret what happened last night.” He declared. “But Señor Presidente if anyone else was to find out that I am an Omega especially the Cabinet—“

“Then they’d have to go through me.” Emilio promised, surprising Mabini with the dark and dangerous face that the man bore. “Anyone who finds out about it and dare to use it against you will be dealt with. Artikulo Uno may also be invoked by the President as the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces.”

Apolinario eyed him wearily. “We needn’t come to that situation.”

“Of course not.” Emilio sighed, but a little smirk escaped his lips. “But if I need to—“

“Miong…”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

When the two aides returned to the Palace without anything that afternoon, they were ready to be thrown out of the Palace and into gutters by the President, with only the Prime Minister as their only hope of getting out alive.

That’s why they expected the worse when the President called for the two of them in his office.

To their surprised however the President said, “You’ve known Mabini the longest more than anyone here, yes? Now tell me what are the things that he likes…”

**Author's Note:**

> How do PHR writers write smut in Filipino? Damn I salute them. Alsp, I may revisit this world soon. MAY.  
> Also just to be clear. There's nobody in Pole's room. He abandoned that room and posted guards there so it may look like he's there but he's actually in the servant's quarters, specifically that of his aides'.


End file.
